Hera's child
by crucialspring
Summary: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?Ginger goes to camp halfblood in the middle of the battle with earth goddess.can chhange the course of all these events.  i do not own PJO andTLO just everyonne i make up. Myfirststory.Review.
1. what

Ginger and Miah both supported each other as they hiked to the top of the hill.

Her head was thropping like someone kept hitting it with a hammer. Cuts had covered the surface of their skin and was smeared with blood and ash. She turned and smiled and waved goodbye to Lisa, glad that the woman, who was as close as a Aunt or at least a big sister, believed every word they told her about the what.

Inside the car, she waved back and drove off into the distance with her signature wink and smile after she mouthed_ Hurry_. She stood their for a moment, and thought about the conversation and in the car.

"Lisa, whats going on?" tears were streaked down Miah's cheeks. She was only twelve, a year younger than me, but with all the grime,dirt,cuts, and worried lines she looked like kidergartener who was rolling in the grass.

"Yeah, where are we going and-" Lisa cut me off.

"Look don't ask any question until we get past that pine tree on top of the hill at the strawberry farm." Lisa said.

That senetence was so out of whack it made her wonder if Lisa had been taking some kind of medication. She was about to ask that too, but she thought otherwise when she saw the seriouse look on her face.

Miah must've noticed it too because she kept quiet the rest of the ride.

Lisa stepped on the gas and we passed a sign that said "**PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES"**. The sign was in bright colors of red and green. The sky was the perfect shade of blue with no clouds, and the sun shined bright on the fields.

It seemed like everything was ignoring the fact of happened. the day was trying to persaude her that what never did. Or maybe that was herself. All along the drive she wondered _what the heck was going on._ She didn't try ro influence herself that it didn't happen. She knew it would just make it harder and more complicated to understand.

She remembered the woman with sleepy face and drifty smile and how her dress seemed to be woven out of the Earth itself. She remembered how it seemed minerals move and collided with ever breath she took in that dress. A shiver ran down my spine.


	2. A REALLY BIG PINE TREE

**Ginger POV**

As Miah and I struggled up the hill, we made our way twenty feet from the tallest pine tree I have ever seen.

"That is a BIG tree",I said.

"A REALLY BIG TREE", Miah chuckled. Then she pointed to something golden on the branch and a stack of purple looking things at the bottom. "What's that?"

"I think it's a flag and I think that's a stack of cables," I squinted at the objects it seemed like something was in front of them making it blurry and making my eyes have to 's eyes widened and her mouthe gaped open.

"It's a fleece!"she shouted in realization. I stopped.

"Wait! Please tell me Lisa didn't drop us off in the woods with some phsyco person who likes to advertise the fact that their not a vegetarian because I don't like people who disrespect squirrels by skinning them like some type of,"I took a deep breath," AGGRAVATED WOODLAND CREATURE!Or is it sheep and not squirrels..."

"It's sheep and I don't think it's the skin, just the woo.l And squirrels..."she suddenly stopped. Fear spread across her face as she looked at the stacks of cables at the bottom of the tree.

_Wait a secound_, it wasn't cables it was a twenty foot long dragon with a head the size of a biscycle.

"!" We screamed at the top of our lungs. And I went poddy in my pants a little.

We started running back down the hill as fast as we could from the dragon. Then I heard a "WAIT! HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"

We didn't stop running but we slowed down and looked at the boy on top of the my,my,my this one was a hottie. He had black hair and and eyes,that I can tell even twenty feet away, were sea green.


	3. WE MEET PERCY JACKSON

**Miah POV**

"Wait! He won't hurt you!"

At the sound of the voice we slowed down. Ginger looked back and muttered something and I could only hear the word I saw the "hottie" Ginger was talking about. He had jet black hair and I was surprised I could see he sea green eyes so far away. Definitly his most addmirable feature.

"He won't hurt you, see!" he yelled as he patted the dragon's head. A crowd of people started to appear at the top of the hill. Some of them were dressed in what looked like greek armor or something. They had sheilds, spears, swords, daggers, and all sorts of weopons. At first I thought _Okay medival nerds, _but I stood corrected when I saw how sharp everything was. I looked like the actual ones you would expect a heroe from greek mythology to use._Where did Greek...mythology come from._

Before I could finish my thought Ginger yelled,"Pffft, He may be nice to you but that has nothing to do with me. I'm not touching it so your just going to have carry me there or whatever yourself to get me to go anywhere." I knew if Ginnge thought this boy was a hottie she was hoping the last part would come true.

The boy tried to hide a goof,y amused smile on his face but failed. That's when a girl with brown stingy hair said,"Well, I say we leave them out there. Two less weaklings in the world we have to worry about. Maybe if they stay long enough_ they'll smell them _and we ble to ge a good fight."

"You know I really didn't like the way she said 'they'll smell them', so I decied to reconsidered things and change my choices," Ginger yelled back, Then whispered "Besides he is really cute."

The girl with stingy hair replied,"Works everytime."

We stalked up the hill and try to avoid the dragon curled arround the pine tree. It was purple with scales that looke as thick as a brick. A layer of leaves covered it as it just sat there as if it was just a regular part of nature. Then it let out a yawn and fire came bloomed from its mouth and made me and Ginger jump. A few campers chuckled at the sight.

Then the green eyed boy rolled his eyes at the other campers antics and reached his hand out to shake. Ginger grinned stupidly and looked like she was aboout ot faint, but I honestly couldn't bame her. My stomach did a little somersault as I shoook his hands. His green eyes seemed like they could see right through my body into my soul, but not in the cold, intimidating way it was more of a" I understand" stare.

His grin was goofy which must've reflected his personality. I couldn't help but notice he a mascular figure, like a swimmer's.

"I'm Percy Jackson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginger's POV**

Percy gave us a tour of camp and tried to explain the best he could about how were demigods and such. As I was letting everything sink in; I had no trouble believeing it. I remembered how when I was little Aunt Zim would read to me about greek myths. We would talk about monsters, heroes,and the Greek gods. I used to ask why they were all tragic stories,"That's what real life is like,honey. I'm just hoping when you leave you'll be prepared." As she said that her eyes would say,_Please don't ask any more question. I'm gonna burst into tears._ Now I fully understand what she was trying to say before. It made me sad. I really missed her.

" Wow , you've got a lot on you shoulders. TWO WARS AND TWO GREAT PROPHECIES AND YOUR IN BOTH, that's something." I stated.

"Yeah, it sucks." He said with such simplicity you would think he was talking about High School Musical. It was hard not to feel sympathy for him,_especially with those eyes..._

At that moment I promised myself that I would help with the war in anyway necessary. We made our way to the cabins. He explain how they all represented a olympian god and goddesses. Miah was analyzing each cabin carefully, like she was trying to figure out a riddle. Percy gaze saw her expression, forced a smile and said," Don't get worried about your parent they'll claim you eventaully."

"But I thought you said that none of the Greek gods were speaking and showing signs."

Percy sighed at this." I don't know, But I have a feeling you two are going to get claimed."

I thought about this and blushed. No when has ever called me special, except my Aunt Zim. If someone did they usually used it as a insult. Since I felt like my face was as red as a apple, I decided to drop the subject.

"So...", I said thinking about something to say, then my big mouth decided to turn on at this.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The words just erupted from my mouth. Now he was definitly going to know I liked him. His eyes lit a little and smiled, it was goofy, but I bet it could charm any girl from around here with it.

" Um, yeah, her name is Annabeth, you'll see her eventually. She's the daughter 's pretty cool I think you'll like her." I shouldn't be upset about that, but Percy was knid, good looking, and a true gentlemen. The perfect husband...

_Wait a secound_, one part of my brain said, _husband?_ What the heck is going on I'm starting to sound like some lonely forty year old woman._ Dude, this boy is frying my brain._ I guess those are the conseqences that come with having a crush on the child of a Olympian._So smooth..._

Anyways, I think Miah had a little crush on him too, because there was a disappointed frown upon her face.

Soon it was time for the campfire. It was pretty cool I'd have to admit, with the smores and the sing-alongs(Even though they were pretty weird). I sat next to Percy and Annabeth, who was actually pretty awesome. I could see why Percy would date her.

Percy introduced Miah and I to some to some of his other friends; Piper Mclean(her dad is supery Hot), Leo Valdez, Nico di angelo, and Rachel. Leo came up and sat next to me his smiled curled in a eager expression. then he rubbed his hair back and gave me a seriose expression, that just made me want to pee in my pants from laughing, and then said"

"Wowza,well hello there little lady, you know, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together," Leo charmed.

"I'm thirteen."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oops." Leo blushed to the familizr shade of an apple. Then he took out a couple of pipe cleaners, metal scraps, knobs, and skrews and played with them trying to busy themselves while the others laughed. Soon enough there was a bright orange glow coming from the fire as it reflected the moods of the campers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miah POV**

"I'm Thirteen," Ginger said uncomfortably. I understood. Ginger and I weren't really the girls that guys thought as their "type" so it would be a surprise to even get hit on, because it NEVER happens. Were the type that are labled random, unexpecting,loud, hyperactive freaks, that are sometimes I think those are the neccesary needs and ingredients to be awesome. It's a shame, when were actually acting normal, people ask us what's wrong, even the teachers.

Leo looked down and started to fiddle with random objects he pulled out his pockets, trying to keep himself busy. He face turned into a certain shade of red and looked down embarressed, while,surprisingly, everyone bursted out with laughter. Ginger, for some reason was turning the same shade as kid, I thought. Then I realized this was the first time I've seen everyone enjoying themselves at camp.

The faces were full of grief and gloom as they were getting weopons ready before the sail to Greece. This is the first time I seen any of them smile. Even the girl with the permanent scowl and stinging brown hair,Clarrise, I'd learned, was smiling. Leo's humiliation seemed to be doing the camp some good. The enchanted fire, that reflected of the campers moods, was acting as if it was eating all this up, and the green and blue flames turned into a bright orange and red.

_Flames._

I shivered. _It's okay, remeber, you and Ginger already talked about this._

**Flashback**

Ginger and I were walking with Percy after he showed us the cabins. He was talking how about monsters and how they could find you by your demigod stench or by simply sending signals with a call on a cellphone.

"What type of monster did you run into?"

"W-what?," we both seemed to yell.

"Your monster?,"

"We weren't exactly attacked by a monster-," I began. Ginger and I have been avoiding the subject ever since the car asked a few questions but I just sat there hoping nothing really happened.

"We kind of got attacked by this evil squirrel family in the backyard because we stole there nutz, THEN THEY WENT NUTZ. I mean they were just cruel and they wouldn't stop. Then Miah made them BLOW UP some how. Next thing you know we heard growling in the woods! And spotted some OF THE BIGGEST RED EYES I'VE EVER SEEN! Ran out.

Told Lisa.

And the next thing we knew we were buckled up and riding down to this camp."

Even though that didn't happen that day,( It happened a long time ago when we were about six) Ginger told the story with perfect acting skills and emotion it was hard not to believe acting was unbelievable! I never understood how she could lie like that under pressure and not show a sign of weakness upon her face.

"Umm... that's interesting," I think he was trying to figure out if she was seriouse or not, but Ginger made him seem to have doubt.

"But-KWOF!,"Ginger elbowed me in the stomach really hard. I got what she was telling me,"Shut Up," but didn't know why.

"REALLY MIAH JUST DEAL WITH IT!," I had no idea what she was talking about, but luckily Ginger finished her sentence, because Percy didn't either."Just deal with the fact that you blew up those squirrels!,"

"Okay look ,I may not be a geniuse like Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure your not telling me something. I mean squirrells going nuts over nuts?," Percy chuckled with a look that said "Really?" I looked at Ginger who had a look of shock on her face. Everyone believes her.

"I just can't believe I thought you were telling the I really am a Seaweed brain.," he smiled to himself as the thought amused himself.

"How did you know I wasn't telling the truth. I-I mean the squirell the really did happen, but-," A shiver ran down my spine remebering those nuts and the nutty squirrels. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell when people are keeping secrets from me. I've done it a fair share of times myself, and I've seen it when I'd was smaller, and I asked about the first Great Prophecy. Now, tell me what your hiding," He face was dead seriouse, as if he knew it was much bigger than any regular demigod-eating monster.

I was aboout to open my mouth when ...

"W-w-we c-can't," she stuttered out."I don't know why,but I have a feeling a we can't tell or it will change theway of the war and just distract you."

"I agree." I said remembering those creepy lines the the woman etched in my mind, while the fire was blazing, and smoked creeped under the red, apartment door.

She pointed at finger us as if we should no better with her dirt twirling in her cloak. It was only now that I realized who she was.


End file.
